


Insecure Relaxation

by Rinichey



Series: Insert Music Lyrics to Sound Poetic and Philosophical [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Insecure boy, M/M, Make-out, just fluff, these two are cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: Liam has always known he's a bit insecure when it comes to how people perceive him. Luckily for him, he's got a loving boyfriend who is a master at not caring.





	Insecure Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Had the sudden urge to write this after getting my polaroids in the mail. I wholeheartedly ship these two so much now and I will definitely be writing more of these two. 
> 
> Want to see me write a story idea you have for Monster Prom? Put your idea in a comment and if I like it enough I'll write it! Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: The picture at the bottom was done by the lovely Cooki The Flowery Potato from Twitter. Thanks for the fanart. : P

“Do you see them?” Liam whispered, focused on the group of harpies ordering their drinks from the barista. Occasionally their glances came their way, along with a stilted smile and a knowing look. Giggles always came right after.

“Hm?” Brian didn’t lift his eyes away from the page he was on, his thumb placed in between the pages as his left hand rested comfortably to the side with Liam’s hand in his.

“Those harpies,” Liam continued, eyes narrowing. “They’re talking about us.”

“That’s cool,” Brian turned the page with his thumb.

The tips of his ears reddened, Liam frowning. “You’re not looking.”

“Don’t need to.”

Another flip of the page. Liam took his hand back, prompting Brian to stare up in slight betrayal. “See? Over there?” He discreetly pointed to them, Brian following his line of sight. The harpies giggled again. “They’ve been talking about us since they entered the store. Rather loudly, I might add.”

“Why do you care what they say?” Liam could feel Brian trying to take back his hand. “It’s just some teenage girls.”

“I don’t care,” Was Liam’s rebuttal.

“You’re getting upset over some gossip and stares.” Brian took his feet off of the coffee table, eyebrows furrowed. “Come on, I thought we came out here to relax.”

Liam felt slight shame under Brian’s mildly disappointed stare. He remembered the day fondly, him berating the local barista about how overused pumpkin spice was during the fall and how discriminatory coffee companies were in general to ignore other fall fruits and vegetables for drink consumption when Brian walked past and ordered just black coffee. He tried getting on him too about how typical it was for the strong, silent type to just drink regular coffee to no avail and turned into the two sharing playlists in quiet embrace as the coffee shop closed up. Since then, Liam had found solace in Brian’s ability to just not care about much of anything; it was what he snuggled up to every night for the past month since they moved in together.

Liam tapped the side of his iced half-caff, ristretto, venti, 4-pump, sugar free, cinnamon, upside down, dolce soy skinny latte, ears burning. “I am relaxing …”

Brian sat up, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t get so worked up over what other people think. You’re probably never going to see them again after they get their drinks. Is that worth all this time spent worrying?”

Liam slightly bristled when Brian touched him, his frown hiding more insecurities than he’d like to admit. “It’s not like I don’t know that.  I know _I_ don’t care, but I want them to know that too. That even if they did come over and say anything that I’d have an abundance of witty, brutal remarks ready, all while not looking up from my phone.”

“Or, you could just not care what they think and continue relaxing with me.” Brian half-turned his hand. “I doubt they’d come over anyways.”

When Liam wouldn’t stop staring, Brian sighed. “We can leave if it bothers you that much.”

“I said I don’t care,” Liam huffed, suddenly turning his attention to his phone. He knew Brian was glancing over his shoulder, his notes already open and typing down a few insults he’d just cooked up. He was half-way through writing ‘porpoise neanderthal’ when his body shuddered at the warm, wet lick up his ear.

He turned in embarrassment, Brian smiling down lazily. “Stop being so salty or I’ll lick it off you.”

Liam touched at the ear Brian licked, red all over. “B-Brian, _please_ , I’m fine. What do I have to say or do to make you believe me?”

Brian smile grew, scooting Liam closer to him on the couch. “Well, you can sit here handsomely and get lost in this book with me.” He brought his hand in between the two of them. “Just got to the part where Deborah finds her long-lost brother.”

“What?” Liam suddenly found interest in the book, recalling what Brian had read to him the night before. “They finally met?”

“Yeah, and things get real crazy right after.” He wiggled the book, as if that would entice him more.

With a tender kiss on the cheek from Brian, Liam got comfortable and focused on the story. He scanned the pages easily, imaging sweet Deborah in utter shock as the window to her bedroom door is slid open and a tall man with stubble steps inside.

_Omg, what a poser._

_He looks so fucking stupid._

_Hot guy is totally doing this on a dare. I bet twenty bucks he’d go out with me if I asked._

_Who wears bowties anymore? I just got one for my poodle Fifi. He looks so adorable._

Liam stiffened, his ears burning along with his cheeks. His eyes shot over to the harpies, who were thanking the barista for their drinks. A deep frown settled on his face when he felt Brian’s hand fall away.

The disappointment had returned and guilt welled up inside Liam for spurring it on. Brian looked back over to the girls, tone dull. “Okay. What are they talking about?”

Liam cast his gaze down, fingers pinching at his bowtie. “They’re talking about how ridiculous I look … and how you must on a dare to be with me …”

Brian’s book snapped shut so hard the entire coffee shop went silent. Liam startled, seeing hot, burning intensity in Brian’s eyes just as it calmed, inhaling deeply through his nose.

Liam was going to ask if Brian was okay when he noticed the harpies walking directly towards them. Panic spread through his entire mind. He barely finished compiling his list, caught between concern for his boyfriend and disdain for the party coming to confront him. He had to be composed, confident and ready for them.

Just as he mentally prepared himself his chin was pinched, repositioning him to perfectly mesh his lips with Brian’s. At first, the kiss alarmed him, his plans to destroy the harpies being thrown down the drain. He’d have to come up with a whole new set of comebacks. But then he felt the hot passion in Brian’s kiss and completely melted, moaning.

One of his hands tangled in his short hair while the other held his back, feeling cradled in Brian’s strong arms. Their kiss went beyond lips, Brian’s tongue dominating as it licked the inside of his mouth and pushed dangerously on his fangs. Desire welled up inside him to bite Brian right then and there, forgetting that they were in a public space and whatever it was that had upset him earlier.

Then the kiss was broken, a thread of saliva the only thing keeping them together. Brian licked his lips to break the bond, and then turned their attention to the shocked harpies.

Liam had no time to recompose himself as Brian ran a hand through his hair, holding him tightly to his chest. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself with such a gorgeous and handsome boyfriend. You’d be lucky to find anyone like him in your sad, pitiful lives.”

Shock jolted through Liam, unable to perceive what Brian just said as the harpies gasped. The love in Brian’s eyes died, maliciously glaring. “Don’t you ever talk about my boyfriend like that ever again. Now get out of my sight before I crack open your skulls, puree what’s left of your brains and we drink the results.”

The harpies ran out faster than they could flap their wings. Liam could hardly think being so close to Brian, pushing him away for some space. “What was that?”

He didn’t get a verbal response as his lips were back on his. He pat Brian’s back to get him to stop and talk to him, but in a matter of seconds it ended with him gelling into mush. His hard pats turned into slow strokes, Brian breaking their make-out again. Liam’s mouth hung slightly open, he was getting tired of these teases.

“Okay, you get a pass for that. Sorry,” Brian’s voice was sincere and quiet. It made Liam feel like it was only for him. “But we’re working on this, okay? You gotta learn how to not care. None of this fake not caring that you pretend to do.”

At this point Liam would agree to anything just to have Brian back on him. He nodded his head, Brian shaking his. “I want to hear it.”

Liam’s stomach knotted, voice insecure. “O-Okay. I’ll learn how to relax more.”

“You got the best teacher,” Brian chuckled, his arm back around his shoulders. “And next time tell me if someone’s saying rude things. I’ll straighten them out.”

Finally, Liam felt his façade come back in place. A smirk worked its way on his lips. “Oh, like some stereotypical muscle-bound monster? How cliché can you be?”

“I’ll be as cliché as I need to be if it means protecting your smile.” He knew how cheesy that line was, they both did. Brian’s cheesy smile to go with it meant he was just as serious.

It nearly broke Liam.

Liam’s laugh burst whatever tension was left from when the harpies were there, returning the mood of the coffee shop to peace and tranquility. Brian leaned in close, smiling in his words. “There’s that smile.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Love you too.”

They shared another kiss, relaxing into one another as Brian returned to where he was in his book. Liam rested his head on Brian’s chest, unashamed to lift his left hand up to intertwine with Brian’s as his other hand was nestled between the two, flipping through his phone.

Finally, he could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
